


Like a Magnet

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cora and Derek are Twins, F/F, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Only in #2, POV Cora, Pining Cora, Punk Cora, Underage Drinking, background Stiles/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the five times Cora realizes how much she likes Lydia, and the one time she does something about it.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Week - Day 7: AU / For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo Prompt: Cora/Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

**1**

The first time Cora lays eyes on Lydia, she barely manages to suppress a groan. Lydia looks exactly like the girls she’d ignored in high school, and who had ignored her in return. Lydia’s long hair is arranged in perfect curls, her heels high, her skirt short, and her blouse without a crease.

After saying goodbye to her family, and threatening her twin with bodily harm if he ever went to a party without her, Cora starts to unpack her things, ignoring her roommate, who is sitting on the other bed and doing her nails.

‘You know, I think blue would suit you better,’ Lydia says after ten minutes of silence.

‘Excuse me?’ Cora turns towards the other girl, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

Lydia pushes off her bed and steps closer. She takes one of the red streaks in Cora’s hair between her fingers and twirls it, her lips pursed and an assessing look in her eyes.

Cora feels a blush rising to her cheeks. This close, she can smell the strawberry scent that comes off Lydia, and see all the colours in her hazel eyes. Lydia moves in closer, examining the strand of hair. Her breasts brush against Cora’s arm, and her breath ghosts along her cheek. Cora’s not exactly sure what to do with her sweaty palms.

‘I wouldn’t dye it anytime soon, though. It’s a little dry.’ Lydia says, and lets go of Cora’s hair. She goes to her own side of the room to rummage through her toiletries. She comes up with a small bottle and pushes it in Cora’s hands. ‘Macadamia oil. It’s almost magical.’

‘Thanks,’ Cora says, finding her voice back. ‘I was actually thinking of shaving part of it off, though.’

Cora waits for Lydia’s reaction. She expects a snort, or a look of disgust, but Lydia puts her fingers back in Cora’s hair. She flips it over to one side, smoothing it out as much as possible with her fingers.

‘Hmmm.’ Lydia tilts her head, and squints her eyes. ‘It would definitely suite you. Would you like me to do it for you?’

Cora grins, and allows herself to lean into Lydia’s hand that is still resting against her head. It’s feels nice. She thinks she sees relief in Lydia’s eyes when she says, ‘That would be awesome.’

 

**2**

Cora is having lunch with her girly roommate, because they’re _friends_. She’s heard the stories of things being different in college, but she hadn’t expected them to be the opposite of high school. She’s not complaining though. Lydia is great to hang out with.

They’re sitting in the sun, talking about their favourite books. Well, mostly they’re figuring out in which Hogwarts house they belong.

‘I still don’t get why I would be more of a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw,’ Lydia frowns.

‘You mean aside from the fact that you plan to take over the world with Math?’ Cora asks, raising her eyebrows.

‘I’m pretty sure that would require the creativity and smarts of a Ravenclaw.’

‘I’ve seen you study, Lydia. That is ambition. Plus, I’m pretty sure you would kill for your friends.’

‘Of course, I would,’ Lydia says. She sounds almost insulted Cora would think any differently.

‘Hello, ladies.’

Cora turns to the uninvited guest sitting down at their table. She’s seen him around, but doesn’t know his name. She doesn’t want to know his name, Creeper seems to fit well enough.

‘Leave,’ is all Cora says to him.

‘Why so rude?’ Creeper asks, a creepy smile on his face.

‘Because _you_ very rudely interrupted our conversation.’

‘I’m sure this lovely lady would prefer a conversation with me, dyke.’

Cora balls her hand into a fist. It’s not the first time she’s been called that, and it won’t be the first time she punches someone for it either.

‘You can either leave with our without you balls still attached,’ Lydia interrupts, smiling sweetly. ‘And don’t use that word ever again, because the next time there won’t be a warning.’

‘What? You guys doing it or something? Can I watch?’ The guy winks, and Cora actually feels like she’s about to throw up.

Lydia slides out of her seat, straightening her skirt.

‘One,’ she counts.

She grabs her fork and steps closer to Creeper.

‘Two.’

Cora watches in delight as Creeper’s eyes widen, and he scrambles out of his seat. He doesn’t stop running until he’s a block away.

Lydia sits back down, and continues eating as if nothing’s happened.

‘You’re such a Slytherin,’ Cora smiles, knocking their knees together. Her heart skips a beat when Lydia smiles back at her.

 

**3**

‘You really should’ve put on some trousers,’ Cora says. She puts her skateboard on the ground and helps Lydia up, keeping a tight grip on the girl’s waist.

‘I’m already wearing sneakers, and I don’t like jeans.’

‘I know,’ Cora sighs. She is very aware of how little Lydia likes clothes that resemble trousers. ‘Bend your knees a little. Keep your front leg on the board and push off of the ground with your back leg. To steer, you just slightly lean to the side.’

‘Got it,’ Lydia says. ‘You can let go of my waist now.’

‘Right,’ Cora quickly lets go, feeling the tips of her ears heat up.

Lydia pushes of the ground with one foot. She goes slowly, so Cora can jog beside her in case she falls. The look on Lydia’s face is the same as when she’s confronted with a math problem that takes her more than ten minutes to solve. It’s determination, mixed with a bit of fury.

‘You’re doing great. Now, try to turn a little to the left,’ Cora encourages.

Lydia shifts her weight. She wobbles a bit, but quickly finds her balance again. She throws a proud look over her shoulder that lights up her whole face. And that’s when everything goes wrong.

Lydia loses her balance completely and starts falling backward, Cora catches her, but the skateboard slips away. It doesn’t stop until it hits a tree, and a biker barely manages to swerve around it, throwing them the finger.

‘Sorry!’ Cora yells.

Lydia turns in her arms. They’re chest to chest, and Cora’s eyes zoom in on Lydia’s lips for a moment, before they flick up to her eyes.

Lydia is beaming at her, her smile wide and eyes shining.

‘Let’s do that again,’ she says.

‘Maybe without the falling,’ Cora suggests.

 

**4**

‘We’re not watching the Notebook,’ Cora says, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly. ‘We’ve watched it twice already.’

‘Yes we are.’ Lydia grabs her laptop and the DVD, but Cora plucks the disc out of her hand before she can put it in the drive. ‘Hey!’

‘We are not watching the Notebook,’ Cora repeats. ‘I’m willing to watch pretty much anything but the Notebook, so get that pretty brain of yours to come up with another movie.’

Lydia glares at her, but when she realizes Cora isn’t going to give in, she throws her hands up in defeat.

‘Fine. What about… Legally Blonde?’ Lydia grins.

Cora barely resists face palming. She should’ve known that would be Lydia’s other choice.

‘Next time we’re watching Pacific Rim.’

Lydia smiles in triumph and Cora feels her heart swoop. It swoops again when Lydia curls up close to her. Cora doesn’t actually watch the movie, too preoccupied with watching Lydia’s face.

 

**5**

Someone bumps into Cora’s shoulder, an arm wraps around her. She rolls her eyes and sighs in annoyance. She balls her fist to punch the frat boy in the face, or dick, whichever is more easily reached.

‘Corcat, why do you have your murder face on?’ Derek slurs in her ear.

‘Well, Derbear, that’s because this party sucks.’

There’s a gasp from behind her, and Cora turns to see Stiles looking at her like she just kicked a puppy. ‘How can you say that?’

‘They can’t decide on a music genre, the beer is lukewarm, and nobody here is fun-drunk.’

‘I’m not fun?’ Derek pouts.

Cora shakes her head and pushes her brother off, into Stiles’ arms. ‘Go make out with your boyfriend.’

‘Okay,’ Derek nods and plasters his mouth to Stiles’.

Cora really doesn’t need to see that, and goes back to angrily staring at the people in the living room. She’s looking for Lydia, so they can go home, but the girl had walked off with some guy in a polo shirt ten minutes ago and is nowhere to be found. It stings a little, knowing how opposite from Lydia’s type she is.

Maybe she should just go home by herself. Lydia is obviously having fun with Polo Douche.

She turns, only to bump straight into her roommate.

‘I was looking for you,’ Lydia shouts over the music. She’s grinning, her cheeks are rosy and her eyes shiny from the alcohol.

‘Why?’

‘Because I want to dance.’ Lydia grabs Cora’s hand and pulls her into the middle of the room. She presses her body against Cora’s and wraps her arms around Cora’s neck. A little hesitantly, Cora puts her hands on Lydia’s hips. She has no idea what’s going on.

‘You’re so tiny,’ Lydia giggles.

‘That’s because you’re wearing heels,’ Cora points out.

‘I’ve never dated anyone who was shorter than me,’ Lydia continues as if Cora hasn’t said anything.

‘I’m taller than you, and we’re not dating,’ Cora mumbles. It stings to say that, because she really wants to. Lydia is sweet, and smart, and funny, and sometimes a little mean. But that’s okay, because so is Cora.

Lydia stops moving and frowns. Cora raises her eyebrows, waiting for whatever it is that Lydia wants to say.

But Lydia doesn’t say anything, instead she ducks her head and presses her lips against Cora’s.

Cora freezes. Her fingers digging a little further into Lydia’s hips, and her eyes snap wide open. What is happening? Is Lydia kissing her? Holly shit, Lydia is kissing her! Is she kissing back? Shit! No, she’s not. She should do that.

But Lydia is already pulling back, her eyes wide and confused.

‘Sorry,’ she says, then lets go of Cora, and walks away before Cora can call her back.

 

**+1**

Cora slams open the door of their room, hoping to find Lydia there. But the room is empty and dark.

‘Fuck,’ Cora mutters, dropping down on her bed. She kicks off her boots and throws her jacket in the direction of her desk chair. She pulls out her phone to check if Lydia’s left her any messages. Nothing. Maybe she should be the one to text her.

<< _Where are you?_

She tries to be patient, but after three minutes of no response, she buries her head in her pillow and screams in frustration. Her scream masks the sound of her phone going off, and the door opening shortly after. So when she feels a hand on her head, her instinct kicks in. She has an asshole for a twin, and a demon for an older sister.

Cora grabs the hand, pulls, so the person stumbles onto the bed. Cora twists so the person falls half on top of her and then she flips them so she’s on top. Then she looks down and sees a wide-eyed Lydia under her.

Cora doesn’t hesitate this time. She does exactly what she should’ve done before. She kisses Lydia. She goes slowly, keeping the kiss soft, because an angry Lydia is an unpredictable Lydia, and Cora has now desire to get punched in the boob.

When she pulls back, Lydia looks even more angry then before. That’s not good.

‘Why the hell didn’t you kiss me back earlier?’ Lydia fumes.

‘A girl needs a little warning when her, previously presumed straight, crush decides to kiss her.’

Lydia frowns, and then nods. The look on her face is deadly serious when she says, ‘I’m going to kiss you now, okay?’

‘Or, we wait until the morning when you’re one hundred percent sober,’ Cora suggests, rolling off Lydia.

‘Fine,’ Lydia pouts. ‘But I’m not sleeping in my own bed.’

She kicks off her heels, shimmies out of her bra and then curls into Cora.

Cora knows they’ll both regret not brushing their teeth or taking off their make-up in the morning, but right now she doesn’t care. So she wraps her arms around Lydia and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
